


Knee Deep

by JoeyPare



Category: Houston Knights
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyPare/pseuds/JoeyPare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knee Deep

  
_Everything on this page is fiction. Any resemblance or reference to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental._   


  
  
---  
**_Fandom:_** | **_Houston Knights_**  
**_Series:_** | **_Other Authors_**  
**_Rating:_** | **_PG_**  
**_Pairing:_** | **_Joe/Levon_**  
**_Archive:_** | **_Starwinder's_**  
**_Title:_** | **_Knee Deep_**  
**_Author:_** |  **_JoeyPare_**  
Standard Disclaimer: Houston Knights belongs to Jay Bernstein and Michael Butler and Columbia Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended. This is fan fiction, written out of love for the shows. I am making no money off this. I have no money so please don't sue me. Any original characters that may appear in these stories are the property of the author.  
  
## KNEE DEEP

### By JoeyPare

"Come on, LaFiamma, give me a hand!" Lundy yelled for the upteemth time. 

"Hey, I ain't going in there! It's your mess!" Joey LaFiamma shouted back from his safe vantage point. 

"LaFiamma! We're partners... we're suppose to help each other!" Levon shouted grabbing for an iron bar in the wall to keep from falling again. 

"You notice I'm wearing jeans, Lundy. New jeans! Brand-new jeans! You think I'm stepping into that you got another thing comin'... besides we ain't on duty, and this place isn't a crime scene." Joey replied with a grin, leaning his tall frame against the wall. 

"Yeah, well there is going to be a crime scene when I get out of here. If I get out of here! And that crime scene is gonna be you!" Lundy roared shaking a fist at his Northerner partner. 

"You got a rope or a ladder around here... I can be a fireman and try to pull you out. 'Course you'll have to burn your clothes you know?" Joey said, a smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth. 

"Burn my clothes!? LaFiamma you come back here! LAFIAMMA!" 

"Hey, Levon! Look at this," Joey called trotting back to his entrenched partner. 

"NOT THAT! NO! LAFIAMMA NOT THAT!" Lundy shouted at the top of his lungs as his partner started to throw him his best lariat. 

"Well, hell, Lundy it's a rope, isn't it? It even has a slip knot you can put it around your waist, under your arms, an' I can pull you out." Joey remarked not understanding his partner's concern. 

"It's a roping lariat, LaFiamma. It cost big bucks," Levon answered frustrated with the whole affair. 

"This? Cost big bucks?" Joey exclaimed, examining the rope as if it was the Hope diamond. "How many big bucks?" 

"A hundred and fifty dollars!" Lundy shot back. 

"A hundred and... for this?" Joe asked holding it at arm length. "Okay, you got any others in that saddle room that are cheaper than this?" 

"Hanging on the far wall... by the blue horse blanket. Use one of those. And hurry up!" 

"Okay, I got one," Joey said startling his partner that he was back so soon. 

"Okay, toss in the looped in, and for heaven's sake hang onto the other end this time," Lundy growled looking at the first rope Joe had tossed that lay about three feet from him. 

"Well, if you had told me to hang onto the other one you would have been out by now. I ain't a Texan, Lundy. You said 'throw me a rope,' and I did." 

"You got that right- you ain't no Texan!" Levon Lundy groused, "damn if I'd known she was going to pair us together I would have left you at the airport." 

"Yeah... an' if you cleaned out Fooler's stall more than once a month you wouldn't be slippin' and slidin' in shit right now either. We gonna do this, or are you gonna sleep there?" Joey asked in all seriousness. 

Joey grinned at the look his partner gave him. In eight short months they had learned just how far to push each other before backing off. They argued but that was life. Try as he might, LaFiamma couldn't make his partner understand that arguing was an Italian lifestyle. 

**THE END**

  
_Everything on this page is fiction. Any resemblance or reference to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental._   



End file.
